<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163872">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floating. Drifting. Conscious yet not Conscious. Awake but not awake. Asleep but not asleep.</p><p>The chains faded, slowly unbinding him from the old magic that had left him lost in the constant flow of time and change. </p><p>He awoke from his not sleep, his Essence aching and his powers weak.</p><p>He reached out cautiously, feeling the time that ebbed around him. </p><p>He felt nothing from the Ancient Ones.</p><p>No pulse. No Essence. No feeling. Nothing.</p><p>The Ancient Ones were gone. But that was impossible. The only Ancient to ever be lost had accidentally drifted in the Time Stream for too long and even then he had been found and rescued due to the prescence his Essence had left behind.</p><p>So why could he feel nothing?</p><p>He pulled out of the Time Stream, his aching Essencd tense. He had no love for the Ancient Ones after they destroyed his Creations and chained him for millennium but that did not mean he wasn't worried the most powerful beings of this universe had suddenly gone silent, as if they were never there.</p><p>He reached out into the through the Great Ether, searching for Creations and their Creators.</p><p>There were none. A few long abandoned and decaying worlds, no sign of their inhabitants nor there Creators.</p><p>His Essence tightened. He did not like this.</p><p>He reached out through the Great Mana, searching for any hints of magic. There were none, the Mana was drained and empty, scorched like the deserts he had once created. </p><p>He stopped his fruitless searching, calming himself and doing something he never thought he would do.</p><p>He felt through the Great Living, searching for the signs of anything, desperate for a clue as to what happened.</p><p>It hit him like a tidal wave, a tsunami, a hurricane. </p><p>Screams. Trillions of them. The universe itself was weeping and sobbing. He felt the roaring energy of the Great Mana and the waning power of the Ancient Ones. There was a blinding flash accompanied by pain and then. Nothing.</p><p>He recoiled, his Essence burning with the powerful emotions of both the Great Living and himself.</p><p>Then it hit him. He was the last living thing in a universe that has been home to hundreds of trillions.</p><p>For the first time in his life, he weeped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>